This Lost Feeling
by Blackrosebunny
Summary: Mike get's the one call he's always dreaded. When he doesn't show up for work Harvey's mad!


A/N: I hope you all enjoy this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine! If you find one do let me know, as it's been a while since I've written fiction so I bet my writing has become a little (lot) rusty. However I hope this doesn't discourage any of you from reading this!

Warning: Character death and OOCness

Also this was done for my best friend who wanted a H/C story and was gonna maul me if I didn't write it. Also that Spa is real too, I googled for one!

Words: 1,267

* * *

><p>The news was hard to digest, not only had he lost his mom and dad, but also his best friend and Grandmother. Yeah sure he had bailed Trevor out of jail and sent him to Montana to get clean and have a new start, but without his friend he felt so lonely. And then only weeks later, the phone call he had always dreaded would come finally happened. He remembers clearly that just hours ago he was sitting at his desk at work, highlighter in hand and cap in mouth, going over more bylaws for the current case. He was just about to flip to the next page when his cell phone had gone off.<p>

Mike had rolled his eyes figuring it was Harvey calling to remind him to have those folders on his desk by seven. Yet when he saw the caller-id his heart had stopped, his body going cold and a sweat breaking out on his face and neck. Swallowing he had answered the phone with a nervous tenor, "H-hello?"

The woman on the other end of the phone was somber yet to the point, "Is this Michael Ross?"

"It is."

"Mr. Ross I am sorry to inform you that your grandmother has passed away. She suffered from an aneurysm we didn't know about. Unfortunately if caused a hemorrhagic stroke causing her cranial cavity to fill with blood. I understand this is difficult news but the sooner you make funeral arrangements the better for her body. If you need any help with setting up the arrangements please feel free to call our main office. The secretaries there would be willing to help guide you through this tough period. Do you have any questions?"

"Um. N-no, I'm fine at this moment. I just…. I just need some time to take all this information in. Thank you for the call. I'll begin making arrangements in the morning."

That conversation had been hours ago, with Mike packing up his papers and folders, shoving them meticulously into his bag_. It was always at the weirdest times that one becomes neat, organized, and at attention_, Mike thought to himself.

Flopping down onto his couch, Mike turned on the television, yet paid no attention to the infomercials that were being broadcast this late at night. Now that Mike was in the safety of his apartment he let the tears fall. His body shook roughly with his sobs as he pulled the couch pillow closer to him, burying his face into the worn cotton.

The cries wracked his body with harsh shakes and deep painful breaths. His last line to his family and the one he could always turn to was gone, leaving him on this planet alone with no one to turn to. Soon enough the sobs died out into whimpering gasps of breath as the tears continued to flow, the salt leaving an acrid taste in his mouth.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he let his mind go blank and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mike woke up around eleven to a pounding on his door. Using one arm to push himself up, he pressed the other one to his temple as his headache became more painful with every beating on the door. Cursing he stood up and made his way to the door stumbling every so often.<p>

Grasping the handle, he swung the door open and gave Harvey an exhausted look, "What?"

"Don't what me! Why weren't those briefs on my desk this morning? Also who told you, you could just not come into work today? You don't look sick, and even if you were I needed those bylaws by eight this morning! You're very lucky that I was able to stall the trial for another day. So where are they?" Harvey asked as he pushed his way into Mike's apartment and sat on his couch.

"Where are what?" Mike asked as he tiredly closed the door and shuffled back to his couch, curling up in the corner end of the sofa.

"The bylaws Mike! Those have better be done or Louis will have open season on your ass!"

"Look Harvey, I'm not in the mood, the bylaws aren't finished," Mike paused here and pulled up his brown messenger bag and pulled out the files, "and I won't have time to finish them for the week. I've got something important to do this week."

"Important Mike? This is our _job_ we're talking about, more specifically _your_ job. I'm giving you an hour, are you even paying attention?" Harvey asked as he stares and then follows Mike in disbelief. "Where are you going? I'm talking to you here!"

As Mike walks into his bedroom he stops, turns around, and stares up at Harvey, a short brief look of indecision before sighing and shutting the door in his face. Shuffling over to his bed he fell face first into the soft comforter and pillows, trying to hold back the tears. Knowing it was no use, he pulled his pillow toward him, and curled himself around it finally letting the tears fall.

Hearing the muffled cries Harvey frowned in confusion and twisted the door handle. When it opened easily, he pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside the room. Frowning at the lack of lighting in the room he closed the door gently and made his way over to the bed. He usually wasn't one for sentimental moments, but the deep feeling of sadness radiating from his associate pulled at heartstrings he thought he no longer had.

Resting a hand on Mike's shoulder he rolled the other man onto his back. From his angle Mike looked helpless and pathetic, the tears shined brightly on his face, his eyes sunken in, surrounded by dark half-moons under his eyes. "Mike… what's going on?"

Looking away from the man he looked up to, "She died."

Frowning in confusion he asked, "Who died?"

"My grandmother! The one I took this job and risked going to jail for, she's DEAD!"

Stepping back in shock, Harvey opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came. Gathering himself together, he took off his suit jacket and hung it over the back of Mike's desk chair before crawling onto the bed and pulling Mike into him.

"W-what are you doing?" Mike whispered afraid to move.

"When my grandmother died, this is what my mother did for me, so shut up and be quiet." Harvey replied as he rested his cheek on Mikes head.

Waiting a few minutes, Mike relaxed into Harvey's embrace and whispered a soft "Thanks, I appreciate it," before drifting into another exhausted slumber.

Pulling back a little bit Harvey gave a small sad smile before removing one of his arms from around Mike. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and sent a short quick message to Donna telling her he wouldn't be in for the rest of the day and to reschedule all his appointments for the day. When his phone pinged he rolled his eyes as the short lecture she had sent, telling him she expected an all paid for package to the Spa at Mandarin Oriental.

Typing back he agreed to her terms and set the phone down on the bed, replacing his arm around Mike. Closing his eyes he let the dream world take him, figuring that when they woke up later they'd sort out the mess and confusion that was going to spring up. In a matter of minutes the only sound to come from the room was the soft breathing of the slumbering occupants.


End file.
